warriorcats_of_polarclanfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Rory Daybreak/Daybreak's Escape
Part 3 This is the 3rd part of my warrior cat story, sorry I had typed it for at least an hour and a half and the system had logged me out some time in between -_- so I will try to remember exactly what I wrote :/ Part 2 A New Problem Pops Up Rory awoke, one morning, and saw a wildfire out in the distance, he figured it had been burning for a while since it diminished within an hour, he also thought it could have been the doing of two legs, since he had never seen a fire like that before, he had only heard of them occurring far away before. He planned to meet up with some friends some ways south of his camp towards the swamp where the wolves lived. He had finished eating two fish, and drank some water from the lake. He had a long journey ahead. He had been walking for some time now, and was taking in the nature around him, he now walked upon the charred earth that remained from the fire. He leaped over some burned pieces of bark and a trunk, and made his way past the site. He was only a few steps out of the area where the fire was when he heard the sobbing of a kit. He looked around for a minute or two, from where he stood, then spoke, “Is someone there, are you hurt?” A mew from a young she cat came from behind a rock on a small mound, in response. Rory walked over to see what was going on. And Then Rory peeked around the corner of the rock, he saw a young she cat, she was white with coppery colored blotches, and he proceeded to asked, “Are you okay” Although he knew something was wrong. “It’s……….. It’s………….. It’s my paw.” She mewed in response. Rory looked down at her paw, and saw it bleeding, it seemed like a fresh wound, either that or it had not healed enough to stop the bleeding yet. “Where’s your mother?” he questioned the kit. “She’s dead…………….. I live with my father and our group some ways south of here…” She paused from the pain, “We were passing through during the very end of the fire here, and we separated to get around it, they know I know the way back home, but I don’t know if they’ll come looking for me or not” She said with large watery eyes. “Alright, so you belong to a group of rogues?” Rory questioned as to make sure he knew what she meant, and pondered for a brief moment about joining them, but thought it best not to. She nodded in response. “Alright, I’ll take you home, but let’s try to fix you up a bit before we go.” Rory assured her, then he bit the bundle of leaves that he had pasted together with honey, and prickly sticks from his shoulder, he pulled out three of the red berries from his camp and crushed them with his foot, then applied it to the delicate kit’s paw, and wrapped it in leaves which stuck due to the berries. “I was wondering what that was on your back, are you a med cat. Or some sort of inventor, It looks to me your some sort of exiled rogue,” She questioned with curious eyes. “Well I grew up with some talented rogues, and learned basic skills from them, I learn fast, and I’ve learned many tricks of the trade from various clans and cats along the way.” Rory replied “Thank you so much” She mewed as she looked at her patched up paw. “No problem, you think you can walk?” Rory asked her. “Could……. Could you carry me?” She questioned him with big eyes and a swishing tail. Rory thought for a moment, and decided it best, so he let her crawl upon his back and when he asked if she was ready, she nodded, He started off with the young she cat on his back, on a journey to return her to her camp. The Sun Sets Rory had walked and chatted every now and then with the young she cat. They had traveled together for two hours, although his trip estimated to take four hours, the sun was setting now, and they had only taken one break since moving. Daybreak had become a little sore now, from carrying the she cat for so long. “Were almost there, there it is!” The kit encouraged as she leaned over Daybreaks head to look at his eyes. There was a small bunch of trees off to the east of where Daybreak was coming from, they were close to the edge near the swamp. It was become quite mucky and the water was slightly swampy now. “Alright then, I’ll just let you down when we get there, explain, and be on my way.” Rory assured her. They approached the camp where some trees were bent from their stumps, and had some what an arch, there were two tom-cats wrestling on the ground, both a faint grey color much like Rory’s coat. They poked their heads up, and they had rough and tumble coats, that looked as if they were matted. A larger tom cat, emerged from behind a tree next to them, his chin was dripping with blood. “Um……. I’ve come to return your kit, I stumbled upon her while I was traveling, and she told me where you guys lived so I could carry her home, she has an injured paw but…..” He glanced at her front right paw, which was the injured one, “but I don’t think it’s broken. “Thank you very much, I appreciate you bringing her home, oh! Excuse me, I just finished a meal.” The larger muscular tom with grey scruffy hair on his head and down his neck replied, as he licked the blood from his chin. “Yeah it’s no problem, it was no inconvenience, I was heading this way to go see some friends any way.” Rory continued. “Well surely, you are tired, you should relax here until morning, I mean the sun has set” The Tom suggested “No, no, its okay, my destination isn’t far from here.” Rory replied Two more tom cats came out of hiding, one was a black cat who popped his upper body out of a whole in a fallen log to Rory’s right, and another from behind Rory, he was copper in color, and he sat down swishing his tail, they both tilted their heads as they listened to the conversation. “I really think its best you stay with us, just until you have enough energy to continue” The Tom insisted, at this point to Rory he was obviously the leader of the group. “I will be fine, thank you, I just came to return your kit.” Rory repeated to him Rory noticed the two twins that were wrestling in the beginning now smiled at him, they were missing at least four teeth each, and those that remained were crooked. Rory was beginning to feel very awkward and was sweating since all the cats, all six of them were watching him. He had almost forgot that the young she cat was on his back, until he felt pain, she gripped his shoulders, her tiny claws piercing his skin, and then he jolted to the right, making the movement, and a small grunt from the pain, she bit into his right shoulder, missing his neck slightly from the jolt. Rory’s eyes bulged from his skull as a surge of pain burst through him. “Y'''ou’re not going anywhere” The leader assured Rory, as he licked his lips. '''Trouble Rory’s eyes now narrowed, and he tucked his chin inward to his chest as best as he could to endure the pain, he then got a burst of energy from the fear flowing through him, and he jolted to his left slightly downward, letting out a sound, as if he was coughing up a hairball, when he jolted like this, the she cat lost her grip, and tearing through his skin, she was flung off of him, she hit the ground and tumbled sideways, she started to get up, then looked up through the dirt covering her coat, her eyes were large and watery, she had landed on her paw……….. Breaking it. “NOW LOOK WHAT YOU DID!” The Leader tom shouted at Rory, with a swishing tail. Rory had one eye slightly shut and the other not as much because he was bleeding and was trying to ignore the pain as he pondered an escape. All of the cats were now standing, they all stared at him. “Get away…….. GET AWAY!” Rory shouted as he saw the black cat approaching him slowly, the cat stopped crouching toward him as he shouted, and Rory too, was now crouching, bracing for impact, or to dodge an attack. “Get him!” The Leader demanded with crazed eyes full of rage. “Get him” one of the twins whispered as he licked his lips “Get him” the other mimicked “Get him” the black cat snickered “Get him!” the coppery one chanted with claws extended. They were all creeping toward him, and he had no idea what to do, he just knew that he was in trouble, and had to get away. All of a sudden the coppery colored tom bolted at Rory, crashing into him, they both fell to the ground, and Rory unintentionally kicked and clawed the tom as he fell, Rory was cut on his side slightly by the impact, and then he scurried to his feet when he tumbled on the dirt. His back was somewhat arched and he backed away from the cat slightly, the tom did the same. Rory looked around for an exit, but couldn’t find one, so he went to turn around to run back home, but the Leader had stepped in his path, Rory started to run, but stopped when he was surrounded again by all of them excluding the injured teary eyed kit. He took a chance and barged right between the two twins, who didn’t expect him to come at them, and he made a sharp turn around the tree where the Leader had emerged. Rory’s heart stopped. Laying in front of him was the carcass of a dead tom cat, he was torn open, and most of his insides were removed, the ground was stained red with blood. Rory felt nauseous, these cats………. are cannibals. Daybreak's Escape Rory looked one way, the swamp, he ran without thinking, his only thought to get away, he bolted for the swamp, and he figured he could hide there. Four of the cats bolted after him, the twins, the leader, and the black cat, the coppery colored tom remained at camp to guard it, and to watch over the kit, who was in no condition to pursue the rogue. Rory ran fast and he thought he was getting away, the twins were hot on his tail, swiping and running in a serpentine like motion. Rory, low on energy, and scared out of his mind, only felt it possible to hide, he zig zagged throughout the trees, and trying to get away, although his stomach hurt from all the running, he was also dehydrated and his head was killing him. He made a quick turn and fell against a tree to hide. The one scruffy brother sped by panting, with a hysteric laugh, unknowing that he passed his prey. Rory caught his breath for at least ten minutes and tried to focus, but as soon as he turned around the tree, he met face to face with the other brother, he dodged him narrowly, and they ran in a small circle, then he started getting away, Rory had figured that if he starts jogging, only to allow the cat to get really close, then to speed up, he would save energy, and tire out his enemy faster, it worked Rory got far enough ahead, and wrapped around a tree, it was missing a side, and he hid inside it, after a few minutes the brother lost interest, and decided to find his twin in hopes that he got lucky. Rory was scared, but was starting to believe that he had a chance, he was creeping around, now with enough energy left to get away, and it was quiet, except for the strange laughter in the distance which stopped every now and then. Out of nowhere, more like the shadows, the black tom collided into Rory, knocking Rory off a small mound, Rory whacked into an old rotting tree, it had no top and was hollowed out inside, the bark was so weak, that Rory went crashing through and fell into it, the tree snapped and it fell, it was now a bridge upon its stump to another mound, Rory saw the top of the tree, now laying on the ground of a mound, and started crawling towards it to escape. The Leader Peeked his head in the top, and with a crazed face shouted, “You ain’t getting out of this one!” He stood there, too large to get into the trunk, and held it steady enough, so that the black tom could leap upon it. The black top leapt onto the now facing upwards side of the tree where Rory had smashed through, he was creeping toward the part which caved in, so that he could kill Rory. Rory looked around, and then kept smashing into, and kicking the side of the tree parallel to where he entered, and he broke through, falling only a foot to the ground. He scrambled to his feet, and started to run away. “NO FAIR YOU WERE MINE, THE BOSS IS GONNA KILL ME!” The Black tom screeched in anger.Rory was running, he gave up on the idea of running back toward the camp, so he could go home, he started heading toward the wolves, they were all the way on the other side of the swamp, but he figured he would just need to leave through their camp, he had never met a wolf before, but had seen them, and he wanted to get as close as possible to them, to avoid the cannibals. He knew they might not be friendly, so he decided to avoid the wolves, and he just planned on hiding from both. The Leader tom yelled after Rory, he shouted, “WHERE ARE YOU GOING ROGUE? DO I SCARE YOU?” It was terrifying, and the guy wouldn’t give up, he was stronger and faster than Rory, but Rory was smarter, Rory found another tree that was hollowed out, on one side, through a larger hole than he, he hid inside, and pulled some branches over the entrance. After an hour or so, the cannibals gave up, they left him alone, and never found him. Rory fell asleep. When Rory woke up, He was face to face with a wolf, with his back against the inside of the tree, he had nowhere to go. He was lost, in the dark swamp, with cannibals on the outside, and wolves on the inside. Part 4 Alright so now I got this up, part four will be added eventually, this took me awhile since it got deleted and I had to remember it all :/ well I hope you guys enjoyed it ^_^ pretty crazy story, and it gets even crazier in part 4 o.o so read that too if you’re interested. Part 4 Category:Blog posts